


Hambourg

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC St. Pauli, Football, M/M, Soccer, amour, unwanted love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Cela faisait quelques semaines qu’Alex jouait au Sankt Pauli, profitant de sa dernière saison avant sa retraite.





	Hambourg

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu’il jouait au Sankt Pauli, profitant de sa dernière saison avant sa retraite. Sa femme aimait la ville, tranquille et portuaire. Il était respecté au sein de l’équipe, mais pas ménagé durant les entraînement. Il en profitait pour partager son expérience, et lors des soirs de déplacement, il racontait des souvenirs de match important, comme la Pokal gagnée, ou ceux de nationale, qu’il tenait près de son coeur. Les jeunes aimaient l’écouter, et il se sentait comme un vieux sage d’un film de Disney, tandis que les plus vieux l’enviaient, mais essayaient de lui prouver que eux aussi avaient accomplis quelque chose. Alex n’entendit plus parler de son coéquipier Sébastien, et il ne savait si c’était une bonne chose ou non. Pendant longtemps, il a été son capitaine, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. D’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas lui donner de l’espoir, puisqu’il n’y en avait aucun. Il prenait souvent des nouvelles de son ancienne équipe, et fut content de voir son coach au Bayern, élite de la nation.

La moitié de la saison passa, il n’était pas tout le temps titulaire mais ce n’était pas grave. Il avait marqué quelques goals, enflammant son premier club. Les fêtes de fin d’année, il les passa d'abords avec sa famille, puis rejoint ses amis de l’Eintracht pour le nouvel an. Il vit son ancien coach dans les bras d’Ante, et il se dit qu’il était temps, que ces deux la étaient bien trop proche pour que rien ne se passe entre eux. Alors qu’il se resservait une bière, Sébastien l’accosta. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que le français ne prenne la parole.

« Ach so, bist du jetzt in Hamburg, » ce n’était pas une question, une constatation plutôt.  
(Donc tu es à Hambourg maintenant.)

Alex hocha de la tête, le laissant continuer.

« Es tut mir Leit, Al- »  
(Je suis désolé, Al-)

« Du musst nicht um dich zu entschuldigen. Gefühle sind natürlich. »  
(Tu ne dois pas être désolé. Les sentiments sont naturels.)

« Ja, weiss ich... »  
(Oui, je sais...)

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux, n’osant dire un mot.

« Ich libe dich nicht mehr, » lui annonça le français. « Ach, habe ich die Idee, dass du mich liebst auch, aufgegeben. »  
(Je ne t’aime plus maintenant. Enfin, j’ai abandonnée l’idée que tu puisses m’aimer en retour.)

L’allemand fut surpris, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il laissa un air compatissant se former sur son visage, encourageant Haller à continuer.

« Ich will Verein ändern, » finit-il par annoncer Sébastien, surprenant encore une fois l’allemand. « Ich habe viel Vorschlägen, auf die Premier League und Ligue 1 ! » s’exclama l’attaquant. « Soger Manchester United möchte mich ! »  
(Je veux changer de club. J’ai beaucoup de propositions, de la Premier League et de la Ligue 1 ! Même Manchester United me veut!)

L’ancien capitaine était impressionné. Manchester United, ce n’était pas rien. Il lui donna alors une accolade, et leur amitié revint à la surface, comme si elle n’avait jamais cessé d’exister.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

**Author's Note:**

> Edit du 08/09/19 : Correction


End file.
